


B is for Biastophilia

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: He was going to kill the Pharaoh. But first, he was going to make him hurt.Biastophilia - A paraphilia in which sexual arousal is dependent on, or in responsive to, the act of assaulting an unconsenting person, especially a stranger.
Relationships: Yami Marik/Yami Yuugi
Series: A-Z Kink List [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Kudos: 13





	B is for Biastophilia

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This fic contains graphic depictions of rape and sexual assault. If you are triggered by this, please do not read.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy the fic :)

Truly, Marik could have chosen anyone, any victim he wanted. Everyone on the battleship knew what he was capable of now. Good. He knew how much power he held when clutching the millennium rod. It had chosen him after all, not his other personality.

He could have chosen anyone. If it were anyone else, they would have been clever enough to know not to fight back, not to claw and kick and scream at the top of their lungs. They wouldn’t have turned to him and spat insults at him. If it were anyone else, they would be clever enough to know that it wasn’t worth the fight or the energy or the voice that was usually so compliant for them suddenly not working because of all their screaming. They would have let him bend them to his will until he thought that they couldn’t handle any more psychological turmoil. Marik knew that if it were anyone else, that afterwards, they’d stay out of his way because it simply just wasn’t worth it to face him again. It was too painful.

But it wasn’t just ‘anyone else’. Marik knew that if he was going to take over his host’s body for good, then he’d have to rid of everyone on this ship first. And where better to start then at the top. Even though he would protest otherwise, the top did not mean Seto Kaiba. No, not this time. However, the Pharaoh had proved to be an annoyance from the beginning. So if were to start at the top, the Pharaoh it was.

The Pharaoh certainly met the ‘not just anyone else’ criteria. Even though he hated to admit it, Marik was quite certain that the Pharaoh was an intelligent person, but looking down on him now, Marik was starting to see that he was wrong. The Pharaoh wasn’t, in fact, an intelligent person. He was just the opposite. A smart person wouldn’t struggle when in Marik’s clutches. A smart person wouldn’t meet his eyes with a look that said, ‘try it, I dare you’. But that’s exactly what was happening, and it was beginning to bore Marik. He wanted a certain reaction from the other man. He wanted the young Pharaoh to be scared for his life.

When Marik had approached the Pharaoh in his room, he’d laughed at him, not realising the danger he was about to be in. Not realising that he was serious. But that had changed once Marik had taken the blade from the millennium rod and presses the sharp tip to the pale column of the Pharaoh’s throat. That had sparked a reaction from him. The once hard stare had been replaced by a startled look, one that gave Marik great pleasure in watching play out. Knowing that he could make the Pharaoh afraid gave him immense satisfaction and he felt himself stiffen in his pants at the thought. The Pharaoh seemed to notice the hardness pressing against his thigh and at this became even more frantic, thrashing his head from side to side and trying to tug his wrists away from within Marik’s grasp, which he hadn’t seemed to have noticed until now.

Marik let out a loud groan as the Pharaoh continued to struggle, creating friction between their bodies that had been pressed close together, the millennium rod having to be held nearly upright to avoid stabbing the other man. Marik didn’t at all mind blood, but he didn’t want to cut too deep and have the Pharaoh bleed out. He wanted the Pharaoh to die, just not yet. Marik wanted him to suffer a great deal before killing him, and that’s exactly what he was going to do.

The Pharaoh continued his erratic movements, trying to break free of Marik’s hold and brushing against the other’s erection as he did so. The combination of the friction, the Pharaoh’s struggling and the fearful look in his eyes only made Marik harder. His cock seemed to enjoy what he was doing to the Pharaoh.

Seeing someone struggling beneath him fuelled something in Marik that he couldn’t quite grasp. It was met with an insatiable hunger to see that person come undone. To hear them scream and beg until their voice stopped working. It was as though he was a hunter and the terrified Pharaoh pressed up against him was his prey. And it was exciting.

Marik tossed the millennium rod behind him, not caring where it landed and with his now free hand, began to unbutton the Pharaoh’s pants, taking his sweet time to watch the fear return to the other’s eyes once more and listening to the shaky breaths he let out. If the Pharaoh wasn’t scared before, he sure as hell was now. It was as if his mind had only just fully grasped what was about to happen to him. And to be honest, it was probably true. He was most likely in shock most of the time, not that Marik cared.

Once he had undone the last button, Marik hooked his fingers in the waistband of the Pharaoh’s pants, pulling them down in one swift motion, followed by his underwear. Marik made sure his grip on the other’s wrists was tight enough to prevent the Pharaoh from escaping from it before starting to work on his own pants, which soon joined the other articles of clothing on the floor.

Marik leaned in towards the Pharaoh, pressing his lips against his ear. He could hear the other man’s breathing quicken and knew that he must’ve been on the verge of tears. That thought Marik liked very much if the blood rushing downward was any indication. He didn’t think he could get any harder yet somehow he was. The mental image of the Pharaoh pinned against him with tears streaming down his face was almost too much for Marik to bear and he had to wrap his hand around the base of his cock to avoid blowing his load too early.

“You’re mine, Pharaoh. You will live your final hour and take your last breath knowing that”. Marik’s lips moved slowly against the shell of the Pharaoh’s ear, making sure every word he spoke was as clear as day. As he drew his face away from the other, he moved to line his hard cock up with the Pharaoh’s tight hole. Once he was sure that the other man’s back was flush against the wall, Marik thrust into the Pharaoh.

Marik wasted no time in thrusting into the tight heat with reckless abandon, setting a mercilessly cruel pace, not giving the Pharaoh time to adjust to what was happening. Every time he heard a soft sob or cry of pain it went straight to his cock and only made Marik hammer into him harder. He looked down at the broken Pharaoh who looked absolutely wrecked. The tears had stained his pretty cheeks and his mouth was hanging open, probably his bodies’ way of trying to get air back into his lungs. Marik licked his lips. He really had picked the best to start off with.

The sensation from the Pharaoh’s walls clenching around him and the pleasure shooting up his spine like electricity every time he looked at those tear-stained cheeks and glassy eyes had him coming quicker than he would’ve liked, filling the other with his come.

Marik slipped out of the Pharaoh and started pulling his clothes back on. Once he was finished, he walked over to where the millennium rod had landed and picked it up, bringing it back over to where the Pharaoh was still standing, unmoving. Marik took the Pharaoh’s chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting his head up so he could meet his gaze.

“You really shouldn’t cry, Pharaoh. It stains your pretty face”, Marik let out a cruel, humourless laugh. He pressed the rod against the other’s neck again, harder this time. “Remember what I told you, Pharaoh. You’re mine”.

_“Will the duelists please make their way to the main hall”_

Marik let out a low growl. Why were people always ruining his plans? Letting out a disapproving sigh, Marik put the blade back within the millennium rod and headed for the door, the soft sobs behind him music to his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
